


All about that Bass (player)

by Livelonganddorkon



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-02-18 21:36:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22000240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livelonganddorkon/pseuds/Livelonganddorkon
Summary: What happens when the author falls asleep after watching Star Wars? This!Modern AU where Kylo Ren is in a band, and Rey is in the audience. Random AU? check. Bad music suggestions at the beginning of the chapters? Check.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at a Star Wars Fanfic. Please enjoy.
> 
> Song suggestion for this chapter is 27 by FOB.
> 
> Yep. It's one of those.

Bars that host "Emo Night", are my favorite bars to perform at. The crowd is always pumped, everyone is polite, and its nice to see shitty bangs and bad eye liner on someone other than myself. 

The crowd is huge tonight, cheap beer is flowing, and our lead singer in high off of his ass. It's gonna be a good night. 

Being the bass player in a emo/alternative band doesn't mean I get fawned over by women in the audience, nor do I get underwear thrown at me. However I get discounted booze and the occasional joint, so it's worth it. 

Today's the last night we are on tour. Holidays are just around the corner and the rest of the band has family to get home to. After this set I'll talk to the bartenders and servers to try and find a cheap but safe hotel to crash at for the next month. No family means freedom, but also no free place to stay.

"Guys. You're on in 3 minutes. Get ready!" The stage manager's voice breaks through my internal conversation. 

I glance over to the rest of the band. Hux is taking one last puff of his joint, Gary is shotgunning a beer, and Hector is texting. 

I get up, put the strap over my shoulder and group up with the guys. 

~~~~~ Rey ~~~~~

I can't believe I let my friends drag me to Emo Night. If I wanted to relive my awkward teenage years I'd get a bad hair cut and pretend to be a vampire. 

"Rey, at least try to have fun! They have alcohol and music. It can't get much better!" Finn says, throwing his hand over my shoulder. 

I can hardly stand to look at him, torn black jeans, a random band shirt, and messy eyeliner. 

"Finn, can you not? You look like a character out of a bad crossover fanfiction. " 

"If it's the fanfiction I think it is, you're in trouble. I told you to never bring it up again. " Rose's voice warns and she catches up to us. Poe trailing just behind her.

"Guys can you slow down? I haven't worn jeans this tight since high school, I'm not used to walking like this. " 

I sigh and rub my temples. "I swear. There better be some decent drink options. If I walk out with any memory of tonight you are all getting your asses kicked." 

~~~~ Ren ~~~~

"Thank you everyone! Goodnight!" Hux calls out over the microphone as the rest of us leave the stage. 

"Damn these people really like to party. How many times did we replay The March? My fingers will never feel the same." Greg questions as he rubs his wrists and hands. 

"Oh quit your bitching will you? Did you not see how many women we had in the audience? You better make sure your fingers are working. " Hux roughly elbows Greg as he leaves the backstage area. 

"Geez, what the hell is his problem? If he keeps sleeping with random fans he's either going to be broke from child support or back on his medication for that 'itch'. "

I can't help but to snort in reply, "I think Hux only cares about getting laid and his next fix. Must be nice to have parents who will pay for all of your problems."

"Hey Ren", Hector sits down next to me, "Are you sure you won't come home with me for the holidays? Sarah loves you, and so do my parents. You are the only one tall enough to help decorate. "

I smile, "As much as I appreciate the offer Hec. We don't want Sarah falling in love with me, now do we? Besides I heard the hotels in this part of the Galaxy are pretty cheap. I'll be fine. "

Hux peeks his head through the curtain. "Are you drones going to come out here and met our adoring fans or will I be the only one going home with someone tonight?" 

~~~~~ Rey ~~~~~

"They weren't bad. I actually liked them, I may just add them to my playlist." I pull out my phone and start searching for the band on Starfly. "By the way, when are we heading out? Do I need to call a taxi or?"

I turn around to my group of friends, and wow. Shocker. They are not there. 

I yell into the crowd "If I pay for your tab again you will regret it!" 

"Friends magically disappear right when the bill appears?" A voice from my left asks. 

"You know it. I didn't even want to come to this, but hours of begging can really wear a girl down. " I turn to face the voice. It's none other than the bass player. 

"Well I hope the music was at least worth it" he says with a wink. He flags down the bar tender.

"Hello. Do you happen to know any good, but cheap hotels I could crash at. For probably a month. " 

The bartender mutters something while writing an address on a slip of paper, and then walking off to assist other patrons. 

"Staying in town for more gigs? You'd think your band manager would have at least prebooked. I'm Rey by the way. " I extend my hand to him. 

He grasps my hand back, "Nice to meet you Rey. I'm Ren. Our manager would book it for us if it was for the whole band, but the tour is on break until next year for the holidays. My associates are heading home, and I'm staying here."

Ouch. Stuck in this city for the holidays. 

"No one at home missing you?"

The second the sentence leaves my mouth I desperately begin to wish that my foot was in it instead. 

"Well, to have someone at home missing me. I would need a place to call home." His eyes lower and shoulders slump a little. 

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to imply.. I mean. What address did the bartender give you? If it's where I'm thinking I'd be happy to give you directions or even split an Uber. "

*Ding*

I check my phone, a text from Finn.

"Heyyyyy Reyy. It's Finn. Poe, Rose, and I all took an Uber home already. I think Poe was spiked. We didn't mean to ditch. Let me know the total of the tab and I'll send it to you. Rose and I will keep an eye on him. Sorry again. "

"I thought you were waiting for your friends?" Ren asks. 

"Well, actually, they left. My friend got really sick, they think he may have been spiked. So I'm left to my own devices right now. " I smile nervously at him, then pull up my banking app.

Fuck. 

"Account Balance $45.00"

I tilt my head back and groan. The bartender comes back and hands me my tab, and Ren his. 

"Well shit there goes my Uber money. " I mutter.

"Don't worry about it. " Ren pulls out his card and grabs both tabs. "Think of it as a thank you for your assistance in getting me to where I need to be. Now, shall we?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know. I spent the past week waiting for my bookmarks to update. Then I realized...
> 
> I should probably update too, huh?
> 
> Oh song for this chapter is Nobody Puts Baby in the Corner by FOB. don't ask why lol.

~~~~~ Ren ~~~~~

I escort Rey to the backstage area of the bar. As long as Hux doesn't come back here she should be fine. 

"Here Rey" I hand her my phone with Uber open, "put in the address for me. I'm gonna run to the back to grab my duffle bag."

I turn to run up the stairs, "Hey Rey." I turn to look at her. "If an asshole with red hair shows up. Do not talk to him."

"O-okay. You got it!"

She turns away to keep typing on my phone. Damn she's really cute. Nice shape, cute brown hair, and a wicked smile. Maybe I'll luck out... Wait slow your roll pal. We aren't Hux. I chastise myself internally as I rummage through the dressing room, ensuring I have all of my belongings. 

~~~~~ Rey ~~~~~

So red head asshole is a no-no? Got it. God that Ren guy is actually kinda hot. Nice and tall, beautiful black hair, and big hands... I mean no one would be too shocked if I spent the night....

Hey chill Rey. Don't come off like some groupie.

A pale red head man saunters over to me. Fuck fuck fuck. Where is Ren?

"Well. Hello there. I know most women want to get backstage, but waiting right here for me? So brave. " He leans towards me, having my back against a wall and he places his arms in either side of me.

"Actually, I'm waiting for your friend. Ren. He said he'd be right back. So you can head off now. " I try so hard to make sure my voice stays firm.

"Tsk tsk" this asshole strokes one of my cheeks, "why would I let a delight such as yourself run off with Ren? I swear the man is a virgin. Don't you want someone who will eat you- I mean treat you right."

Asshole leans in closer, I ball up my free hand. Ready to break his nose. 

The door opens.

"Hey Rey I'm ready... Hux what the FUCK do you think you are doing?"

Ren practically bolts down the stairs. Tossing his duffle bag directly at assholes face. Knocking him down. 

~~~~~ Ren ~~~~~

Okay bag packed. Not letting Hux steal my good shirts again. I hope Rey is okay. Also hopefully she didn't run off with my phone.

I open the door. "Hey Rey I'm ready..."

Good and bad news. Rey is there. Hux is looking over her. Not today Satan. 

"Hux what the FUCK do you think you are doing." 

Like a man possessed I race down the stairs. I'm gonna kick this fuckers ass. I throw my duffle bag full force at his stupid face. 

Ha. Light weight falls down.

"Hux. What the hell man? Can't you go be a total creep somewhere else?" I turn to Rey. She's actually blushing, but otherwise no damage. 

"Hey Ren" he breathes hard pushing the duffle bag off of himself and standing up "not my fault you left such a beautiful person unattended. Finders keepers. Remember?" He goes to shake my hand and I slap it, hard. The slap is a lot louder than intended. 

"Well Hux there is such a thing as respect for other people. Like you should respect me and my-"

"Not to cut into this macho fest but Ren our Uber is here. And Hux, was it? Women usually like nice. Not creepy. If I had my knife you may have lost the ability to, you know, perform. " 

Rey's voice shakes, just barely. It's probably the liquor in her system. If she was totally sober, Hux would probably be a lot less pretty. 

She leans down, picks up my duffle bag and throws it over there shoulder. She walks away, just to turn over her shoulder. 

"Ren, you coming? "

I mean... Maybe later... Shit Ren calm down.

"Yep! Wait for me!" I push Hux out of the way and follow this beautiful brunette out of the bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> As usual, sorry for spelling mistakes. Severe dyslexic here!
> 
> ❤️


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks cheese 
> 
> Song suggestion is Hum Hallelujah by FOB

~~~~~ Rey ~~~~~

The air is nice and crisp, a slight chill in the wind.

"So, the Uber said he'd be here in a few minutes. I lied to get away from creepo. Here's your phone back." I hand Ren back his phone. 

"Oh, thanks! Yeah he's a total creep who thinks women all flock to him. Last is heard he was a two minute man, but if you're into that." Ren smirks. 

I shiver involuntarily. I'm not sure if it's that smirk, the weather, or the alcohol. 

"So the hotel we are going to is pretty decent. It's a while away from my apartment so I don't know how you wanna do this." I trail off, honestly. If he invites me to spend the night, I'm afraid my yes would be too quick.

"Who said you are going to your apartment? Pretty girl like you in a Uber alone, while you aren't sober? Not on my watch. " 

~~~~~ Ren ~~~~~

The way she blushes when I call her pretty is surprising, she acts like she hasn't heard this from everyone ever. 

"If that's okay with you, obviously. I can sleep on the couch in the hotel or-"

She cuts me off

"Yes! Totally okay. You don't need to sleep on the couch. I can or we can share a bed. I'm down for anything"

I raise my eyebrow at her, I don't think she meant to say that last part.

"Oh shit I meant I'm down either way. I don't mind sleeping on a couch. After all it's your hotel room. I'm just a guest! "

She says quickly. The blush on her cheeks growing darker. 

" I was about to say, being kinky on a first date! I know it's around the corner but I didn't think that Christmas came that early. " 

I couldn't help myself, I had to wink at her. 

A car pulls up and starts honking. 

Huh, saved by the honk I guess.

~~~~~ Rey ~~~~~

Never in my life have I been more thankful for an Uber to arrive. After that wink my legs are jelly, or is it the booze? Shit. I should text the gang. I pull out my phone. 

"Hey guys. I hope Poe is okay. I won't be home. I am spending the night with that hot bass player. And no. Not like that. Well. Maybe? Idk. I'll text you if I need a rescue. "

And on that note I mute my phone. Can't have my ringtone interrupting what may come next.

"So. Ren. How long have you played the big fish?"

He looks at me like I have a third eye. 

"Pardon? Fish?"

"You know, the bass!" Before I can even finish my sentence I burst out laughing. 

He smiles at me and pats my knee, "You're not good with alcohol are you? "

"Nooope!" I give him a big smile. 

"Well okay then. Let me know if I say or do anything that makes you uncomfortable. "

"You got it!"

The Uber stops at the front of the Falcon hotel. We exit and he grabs my hand and leads me inside.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! 
> 
> Not bad for a random dream I had. Right?


End file.
